when everything falls
by ForeverGone1
Summary: ALL HUMAN! so this is my first story so please be gentle. This is about Rose and Dimtri and how they met in high school.Dimitri is the same age as Rose. Years later Dimtri gets cancer and how will Rose deal?
1. Chapter 1

Hi im Rose Hathaway and this is my story of when I first fell in love with a man who will forever own my heart. I remember the moment the doctor told us he had cancer. That was the moment my world went crumpling down.

Hi! So this is my first story! So please be nice and if you have any pointers feel free to say and if my grammar is a little off please excuse it. I need a beta reader and it would be awesome if someone helped me out with that.

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I walked out of my house getting ready for the hell hole people call high school. This year I was a senior

and to be honest I was excited. My mother Janie Hathaway is a lawyer and is never home so I get the whole

house to my self at times and that means my own privacy. Then suddenly I hear a car honk. I look up to see

my best friend Lissa. "Rose come on" I walked to her car and got in. "im so excited Rose! Did I tell you

Christian asked me out again!" Christian was this emo kid or whatever he was that always had a crush on

Lissa. I was always afraid of him. I feel if I say something to him that offends him he'll chase me down with

his knife. Lissa kept talking about Christian but I didn't really pay attention. Lissa always was the person people wanted to be and loved to be with, she had that blonde soft hair and the beautiful light green eyes and that skinny body but most of all that soft personality. Complete opposite of what I was . I have long brown hair and dark brown eyes and always was a stubborn person but I had that curvy body that man wanted.. Lissa turned the corner and I look to st Vladimir's high school. She quickly parked and got out the car before she yelled "stop the engine for me" and ran into Christians arms. I did what I was told and put the keys in my bag. I got out and slammed the door and started walking towards the school. Then I slammed into something that felt like a brick wall "what the fu. . ." the person bend down and kept repeating sorry. When I look up to see who was the idiot who slammed me into the floor and made me fall on my ass but when I looked at him he wasn't all the awful things I said. He was beautiful. He had the shoulder length hair and that well sculpted body that every girl could dream of. He looked up to see and our eyes locked. Oh his eyes. They were so beautiful. "im sorry. I should keep attention to were I was going" I just looked in his eyes "it's. . .ok" He nods and helps me up. "Is this your first year here?" I had to ask. His accent was very noticeable. It had to be Russian. He nods "yes. I came from Russia" I nod also. "Well I guess I'll see you later?" he smiles a breath taking smile and nods. I looked at him for the last time and blush. Did I Rose Hathaway just blush? I quickly walked into the school before he noticed.


	3. Looking back

_The day passed by as a blur. All I could think about was that sexy Russian god. I was walking home feeling great. I heard steps behind me. I look back and there he was! OHMIGOD! I turn _

_around so he wouldn't notice I was staring at him "Hey!" I here him yell, I turn around and smile "Hey" he looked at me slightly nervous "I was looking for you all day and I know we just met _

_but maybe me and you can go out on date or something?" he was so adorable when he was nervous. I smile and nod "I would love that" He looks at me like he didn't believe pne word i was _

_saying "Wait what? Do you really" I laugh and smile "yes I would love to go" he kisses my cheek "ok. So I'll pick you up at 7 this Friday . I'll give you my number" we gave each other our numbers and went our separate ways_

_NOW_

_Looking back at the day Dimitri asked me out always brings a smile to my face. Now and days I need a time to smile. Dimtri is losing his battle to cancer or at least that is what the doctor is telling me. I cant lose him. Not now. I cant bare to look at him. Hes so weak, so helpless. Its impossible to see him like this. He was always the strong one. Hes suffering and I cant do anything about it. I place my hand on my swollen stomach. How can I raise our child without him?_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ok so this is it. Again with the grammar. Haha. if any beta reader is looking for someone. IM RIGHT HERE. I really need one.<span>_**_**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**_


	4. The first date and the first baby

I look at Dimitri as he's lying on the hospital bed "Roza im strong there is no need to worry" I nod and force a smile. He knew it wasn't a real one. He knows everything about me "besides I want to see my baby to grow up with a father" he places his hand on my swollen stomach and the baby kicks "daddy loves you and your mommy" Im 5 months pregnant and we are planning to find out the sex of the baby in a week. He is so excited to see our baby for the first time. He couldn't go to the other appointments because of this illness, so when the doctor told him he could go. Lets just say that was the first real smile I had in months "happy 22 birthday my love" I look up and Dimitri hands me a necklace "I know it isn't the best but it's my mother's and she told me to give it to the woman I love and that's you Roza" Tears fall down my face and I smile "thank you" we kiss. It was a gentle one "Rose can you help me up?" I nod and do so "thank you" I nod again and sit down next to him, he leans down and lays his head on my chest and I play with his hair while he's rubbing my belly telling me how much he loves me

**BACK**

God Im so nervous. All he told me was to wear a dress and that's what I did. I wore my hair down and put a little bit of make up. I looked at myself in the mirror and smile. I hear a knock on my door and I quickly fix my hair and open it. God I didn't know Dimitri can get any hotter, he wore normal T-shirt and skinny jeans "Hi" he looked nervous too "you look beautiful Roza" I blush then I think for a second "my name isn't Roza" I bite my bottom lip. We are on our first date and not even in a relationship yet and hes already mistaking names. Awesome. He laughs and looks at me "That's your name in Russian Rose" I blush, god im so stupid "oh sorry" he chuckles and takes my hand "no need to be sorry Roza" he leads me to the car and opens the door for me and I smile and thank him. He gets in and starts driving "so comrade. Where are we going ?" he raises his eyebrow "comrade?" I smirk "yes comrade, now answer the damn question" he smiles "it's a surprise"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the 4th chapter. <strong>Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy<strong>.**


	5. Note

Author note!

\

Sorry I will post today. Its im very busy with lets runaway that I really don't have much time with When everything falls. I'll post 2 chapters today and tomorrow. My birthday is this Wednesday and I start school tomorrow so its pretty hectic about here.


	6. I dont believe you

"Let's just say he might not make it" tear's were falling down my face. I can feel the baby moving "Might?"

He nods. I walked out and went to Dimitri's room. When he looked at me he smiled and I forced a smile "Hello love" He kissed me "I missed you" I smiled and kiss him back "I missed you too" He clunches his stomach and screams in pain "HELP!" I yell. Next thing im being dragged out the door and away from my love

**Back**

"Dimitri! Were are we going?" he chuckles and shakes his head "you'll find out soon Rose" I sigh and murmur "Asshole" he laughs and puts on a beautiful song. Leavin on a jet plane. I start singing "CAUSE IM LEAVIN ON A JET PLANE! I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE BACK AGAIN. OH BABE I HATE TO GO" he laughs "Please stop. You sound like a dying whale" I gasp "your so mean" I fake a tear. He looks at me for a second "oh please don't cry. I didn't mean it. You sing beautifully" I got you I whisper evilly "I GOT YOU BITCH!" he looks shocked for a second and laughs "god Rose. Your going to be the death of me" if only he knew.

I rubbed my swollen stomach and cried. Dimtris mom Olena came and hugged me tightly and whispered sothing words "Dimtri belikov" we get up and look at the doctor "hes ok. He had a lot of stressed built up and well it caused that" He looked at me "he wants to see you" I nod and walk towards his room. God I was so relieved he was ok. I wonder why he was stressing so much "Hi love" I said and smiled. He didn't look at me "I don't want to see you here again" I was shocked. Why is he saying this "W-why?" he looked towards the window "you-being upset hurts the baby. We cant risk that. It's best that you stay away" I shake my head and tears form "you cant keep me away" he looked at me for the first time "I'll just ask security to get you out" I cant believe this "im your pregnant girlfriend! You cant do this to me!" he nods "I can. We can still talk on the Phone. Im not breaking up with you" this is when my hormones come in. I turn my hands into fists "FINE! THEN IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" he looked at me with tears in his eyes. At the moment I didn't feel guilty. I just felt rage. I walked out.

**Back**

We reached this beautiful beach. I smiled. No way "here we are" it was beautiful. He had a table for two and the full moon was out so it made it more beautiful "I love it" he smiled and helped me out the car and held my hand. My stomach growled and he laughed. His laugh is music to my ears "lets eat"

After we ate, we sat on the sand and looked at the water "dance with me" I nod and we both get up. The same song leaving on a jet plane came on and we danced. He was a true gentle man and I know we will live a long beautiful life together.

* * *

><p><strong>oK SO SORRy for not writing early. Im so busy with "Let's runaway" But i wrote as long as i could manage. Ok this message is for francisca "HAPPY" message me and tell me if you got it.<strong> **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**


	7. The bitch is back

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my stomach "baby stop kicking" I know the baby missed it's daddy. It's been kicking non stop since the last time at the hospital.<p>

I was such a asshole to him. Today was the day of the appointment. I maybe mad at Dimitri but I would never in my life take his happiness for his child away.

I been ignoring all the calls from his family and hospital. I couldn't . I felt so guilty, I walked into the hospital and saw Dimitri's family. Olena was in tears and hugged me tightly. No he. couldn't be "Thank god you're here. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He wont let anyone touch him. If he keeps it up. He could die" she looked down "why is he doing this?" she looked me in the eyes "he felt so guilty of what he said to you" she paused "and he said that there is no purpose of living if he doesn't have you" I was shocked. I ran into his room and he looked awful. But still so beautiful to me.

He had tears in his eyes and when he noticed me the tears stopped "Roza?" I nod and walked to him and hugged him tightly "Im so sorry" I kept repeating "No im sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. I thought you were never coming back and I will never hear your voice" I kissed him and he kissed me back. I grabbed his wheel chair. Yup. That's right, a wheel chair. Hes to weak to walk.

I wheeled him across the hospital and went to the Ultra sound tech center. The nurse laid me down and put the gel around my stomach "im going to see my baby" dimitri said with so much happiness and pride.

She turned the machine on and the whole room was filled with the beating of my baby's heart and the picture of it sucking it's thumb. I giggled and Dimitri chuckled "you guys want to know what it is?" I smiled and nodded so did Dimitri "it's a beautiful baby Girl" Dimitri eyes grew watery and so did mine. A girl.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Dimitri rubbed my belly "I hope she looks like you" I smiled at him "no. Like you Dimitri" he chuckled

"what about her name?" I asked. Dimitri looked at me "Harmony" I liked it . It was beautiful "I love it" he bent down weakly and kissed my belly "Hi Harmony. Daddy loves you so much. I know if anything happens to me. You'll be in good hands" He looked up at me "don't talk like that Dimka" We turned to see the bitch who almost ruined the beautiful relationship Dimtri and I have.

**1 year ago**

I was walking towards Dimitris house for his appointment. He said he hasn't been feeling well and that he wanted to get checked. I knew he was healthy but he just wanted to make sure. I opened the door to his house and I start to hear something like moaning.

I walked into his room and there he was. A blacked hair girl on top of him. Kissing. I gasped and Dimitri looked at me and pushed The girl off him " Rose its not what you think!" I ran away. But of course he followed "Please Rose! She pushed herself on me. I was going to pull away bu. . ." I cut him off "Bullshit. I never want to see you again!" I threw the promise ring he gave me at him and ran away

* * *

><p><strong>So this is where TASHA comes into the story. Thank you so much for the reviews<strong>! **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**.


	8. Let's go back in time

**hey! sorry for the late AD.**

**I got really busy with Let's runaway. But i'll be writing more for this one. I would like to thank my beta reader, bella rose jane. for making my story better and more detailed. Thanks**

* * *

><p>I had over 130 missed calls from Dimitri and his family. And they were still calling. I looked down at the floor. I can't believe he would do this to me. I can't believe after everything between us. He went and cheated on me. I could feel tears running down my face .I got up from my bed and looked around my room. It was a complete mess and so was I.<p>

I got up and took a shower. I put my hair in a bun and put on Dimitri's old sweat shirt and my favourite pair of pants. I hear someone bang on the door multiple times but I just ignored it. "Rose! Open the damn door!" Lissa. Oh great. I got up and opened it "Rose. You have been in here for weeks!" 4 to be exact. "I know Lissa." I sat down and played with my fingers. "Why would you let a guy cheating on you, get to you like that? You should be out, enjoying life!"

I sighed "Says the one who has a boyfriend." She took a deep breath and hugged me. "Rose. Please." I reluctantly nodded and got up. She squealed and dragged me out the house.

We went shopping and ate. I was actually having fun, until my phone started ringing. I checked the ID. Dimitri. Maybe I should answer it. I would be stronger with Lissa here. I picked up "Hello?" Dimitri's Voice sounded weak. Broken. "Yes" I said, acting formal.I know it would hurt him.

"Rose. Please. Come and see me. We need to talk." I sighed. "Why should I?" I said with an attitude. "Please Rose." His voice was broken and I could hear soft sobs. "I just need you. Please I can't handle this on my own." My own? What was he talking about? What does he need to handle?

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. He didn't answer. "Rose. Please." I sighed, giving in. "I'll be at you place in 5." he took a deep breath. "I'm not there." I looked at Lissa and she just smiled a reassuring smile and walked towards my car.

"Where are you?" I asked, confusion lacing my words. "At Saint Marie's hospital." I bit my bottom lip, suddenly worried. "Why are you there Dimitri?" I could hear more sobs. "You'll see." With that he hung up. I quickly told Lissa to go to the hospital and she compiled. After 10 minutes we were there. I asked for Dimitri and his room number at the front desk. As I walked there, I kept repeating the number over and over again. I didn't know what to expect.

Should I be worried? Should I be scared? I reached the room, Lissa stopped in the hallway and leaned against the wall. "Come on." I said nervously. She shook her head. "This is something you and Dimitri need to do on your own." I sighed. I knew she was right. I couldn't fight those words. I walked in and what I saw shocked me. Dimitri. Weak. He had bags under his eyes and he looked way to pale. Deathly pale. He was sleeping on the hospital bed. I shook him awake and his eyes fluttered open. "Rose?" I nodded "Dimitri."I said, holding back tears. "What's wrong with you?" he smiled a sad smile. "I have cancer." I gasped.

I broke down into tears. No. It couldn't be true. He was a healthy person. Never drank or did drugs. "How long ago did you find out?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "The day you found me and Tasha." I couldn't believe I wasn't there for him. Those 4 weeks. I grabbed his hand. "Let me explain about Tasha. She forced herself on me. I was going to push her back. Then you showed up." I trust him. I nod. "I'm sorry Dimitri. I should have been there. I should have believed you." he shook his head. "You had every right to believe that I was cheating. But it wasn't true." I kissed him and he kissed me back. "What type of cancer is it?" he looked at me and sighed. "My mom doesn't want to tell me. She just wants me to heal. That's my only job." I slightly smile

"That is your only job." I tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall but they just kept falling. I called Lissa and told her I would be staying the night and she just said ok. She knew something was wrong. But she didn't ask. I thank her for that.

**Present day**

"I don't want you here!" Dimitri yelled. I can tell he was in pain. I laid him down and I walked up to her. "Stay away. I'll call security on you if I have too. Just stay away." she looked defeated but smiled. "I'll be back soon." I rolled my eyes. "Don't count on it." I rubbed my stomach. Dimitri kissed me and smiled. "I love you." I smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. I'll try to make it longer next time<strong>


	9. AN

**I want to write a new story**

**I was actually thinking about Dimitri being a senior math teacher and they met when Rose is a sophomore (she's 16 and hes 22 turning 23) and they start a relationship. He leaves and a year later he comes back when she's a senior**

**Tell me what you think. **


	10. sneak peak

**IMPORTANT READ!**

**SO you guys! this is the sneak peak of the next chapter. Im just waiting for my beta reader to revise it. People think im stopping this story and im NOT!**

**I like this story and im not quiting it. SO IM SAY IS! IM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY!**

I went to my room and found Dimitri still asleep. I quickly got scared and grabbed his hand to see any pulse. Thank god I found one. I look at Dimitri's face and I see hes awake and he bursts out laughing. I gasped "That isn't funny Dimitri!" I said. He kissed me and smiled "Rose. Im fine. To be honest. I haven't felt this fine in a long time" I smiled at that. "good" I kissed him again "now get up. I made you breakfast" he smiled "didn't burn down the kitchen?" he said in mock horror "Not this time" he laughed and went to shower. I went down stairs and my cell phone started ringing. Restricted. I picked it up "hello?" I said sweetly "Rose" the doctor "Rose. We found a cure for Dimitri's cancer"


	11. The cure

**so heres the chapter! **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy****

* * *

><p>"I can't do this Rose" he said in pain. I grabbed his hand. I hate seeing him like this.<p>

"Dimitri just hold on." I kissed his forehead. I start feeling harmony moving and kicking in my stomach. I needed to relax him. For the past week he's been feeling pain in his stomach and it makes me think that the cancer is getting worse.

I get on the bed and lay down next to him. He puts his face in the nip of my neck "Remember when we first made love?" I slightly smiled. I hoping this would distract him and make him feel better. "Yes" he said. Still in pain. "I let you down" he said sadly.

I can't believe he still thinks that. When we first made love was when he was fighting his battle for cancer. He was weak and couldn't do anything. He had to stop a couple of times and breath. I didn't care. I loved him for being him. That didn't slow us down.

It made us stronger. I replayed the story of how we first met in my point of view and what I thought about him in high school. He always loved hearing it. He's losing hope. I could feel it. For the past week he just keeps saying how he's going to miss Harmony's life. Every time he would say that. I would cry. I couldn't bear the thought of raising harmony without her father, it's too heart breaking. Dimitri and I always had a connection and I'm afraid. I can't lose him. Not now. Not ever.

** LATER**

They had sent Dimitri home, The doctor gave him the good to go .Dimitri is taking this hard. He thinks the only reason they let him leave was because they couldn't cure him. I keep telling him that's not it but he won't listen. He started kissing me and of course I kissed him back.

One thing led to another and the next minute I'm straddling him and he's taking of his shirt. At times he's moaning and I can tell it's from pain. Before things go anything further I get off him. He looks at me disappointed. "I don't want to hurt you Dimitri." he looks at me. "I'm not a doll that can break Rose" I nod "I know Dimitri" I paused. "I just think it's better safe than sorry." he narrowed his eyes. "As in by sorry you mean me dead?" I can't believe he just said that.

He knows how much it hurts when he says things like that. I know he did this on purpose. Tears fall from my face and his eyes turn towards me. "I'm so sorry Rose." His eyes soften. I just nod and turn the other way and look at the clock. It seems like life is just going by and I'm being left had her first baby boy and has a perfect life. She went to Harvard and I went to Columbia. She has everything a girl could want in her world.

But I wouldn't change being with Dimitri. I love him so much. I felt him kiss my cheek and I realized, he isn't a doll. He's a man with needs. Even with cancer. I moved his lips towards mine and we kissed. Things started to build up fast and I straddled him. At the same time we both said. "Are you sure?" I giggled and he chuckled. "I love you Dimitri." I said and kissed him. "I love you Rose." that night He showed me just how much he loved me.

The next day I woke up and noticed Dimitri sleeping soundly beside me. I got up and grabbed Dimitri's shirt of the floor then put it on. It fit like a dress. I went to the kitchen and started cooking. I made Dimitri his favorite, black bread and coffee. I also made bacon and eggs. Man. I'm such a good girlfriend. I smiled and set up the table and got ready and changed.

I went down stairs and rubbed coconut cream on my belly. I went to my room and found Dimitri still asleep. I quickly got scared and grabbed his hand to see any pulse. Thank god I found one. I look at Dimitri's face to see he's awake and he bursts out laughing. I gasped. "That isn't funny Dimitri!" I said. He kissed me and smiled. "Rose. I'm fine. To be honest, I haven't felt this fine in a long time." I smiled at that. "good" I kissed him again "now get up. I made you breakfast." he smiled. "didn't burn down the kitchen?" he said in mock horror. "Not this time." he laughed and went to shower. I went down stairs and my cell phone started ringing. Privet number. I picked it up. "hello?" I said sweetly "Rose" the doctor "Rose. We found a cure for Dimitri's cancer".

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong> ** Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**


	12. our ok family

thanks for bella rose jane for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>I gasped. This is a miracle. "There's just one problem." I sighed, there's always a problem. "The surgery could kill him. There's a 50 per cent chance of survival." I took a deep breath. "Ok. So I'll tell him about it. We will make an appointment to come in to hear the details and talk about the chances." he paused. "Ok. Have a nice day Rose." I sighed. "You too," I mumbled. Dimitri came limping in he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder then rubbed my belly.<p>

"They found a treatment" he stopped everything going ridged and looked at me. "They found one?" He asked in disbelief. I smiled and nodded. "But there's a slim chance you might not make it through." The smile that was on his face fell. I could tell how upset he was. "Don't worry. You're a strong man. I know you can make it through." he nods and kisses me. We sat down and ate brekfast. 2 weeks later"I'm nervous Rose." Dimitri admitted as we I drove to the hospital, holding his hand the whole way there.

"Don't be Hun. I'll be there right next to you the whole time." I tell him. He slowly nods. I suddenly had to clamp my jaw shut and my grip on the wheel tightened, then I felt fine and went back to normal .I had been getting pains in my stomach all day and I didn't want to tell Dimitri because I knew it would only make him worry more. So i just kept my mouth shut. We arrived at the hospital. I parked and got out. We both walked hand in hand towards his doctor.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asks. We both nod. "Now as you both know there is a chance of death and also a chance that if he survives Dimitri may never walk again." I bite my bottom lip and again we both nod. "As long as I get to see my daughter grow up." Dimitri stated with certainty. I smiled at that. They took him into the surgery room and I followed. About 2 hours later, Dimitri was ready. Yeah it took that long just to get him ready. Suddenly I got a sharp pain in my stomach, bigger than all the others today, and I gasped loudly. Everybody in the room turned to looked at me.

"Roza! Are you ok?" Dimitri asked, looking at me with concern. The doctor came over to me and felt my stomach ."Oh my. She's in labor." He exclaimed. Dimitri grabbed my hand and looked at me. "I can come back for the surgery later, so I can be there."

The doctor shook his head. "No we already gave you the medication we need you to take for the surgery. We can't let you walk out of here." I sighed "Dimitri it's ok." I held his hand. "I love you." He looked at me. "I love you too Rose. I'm so sorry that I won't be there." They lead me out on a wheel chair and took to towards the birthing a while they started pushing the bed I was on, I was confused but with the pain I was in I didn't bother making a fuss. They took me back to Dimitri's room.

His doctor sighed "He said he isn't going thru with the surgery if he doesn't have you with him." I looked at Dimitri to see him smirking. I hold back a laugh. "Ok Rose" my doctor says "we need you to start pushing in a moment." she lifts up and bends my legs. "Ok. Start pushing with the next contraction." I felt the contraction and started pushing and pushing "God! I should have taken the epidural!" I scream. I hear Dimitri chuckle. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL AWAKE!" I yelled.

Dimitri laughs and says like he's drunk. "Well Rosy poo! I don't know what the hell they gave me but I am DIZZY!" I start breathing in and out irritated " Havin' my baby, What a lovely way of sayin' What a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me. Havin' my baby!" He started singing. I sighed and kept pushing, this was the worst pain I had ever felt. "SHUT UP!" I start screaming at him. I normally wouldn't but this hurt like hell.

"ROSEY! DON'T SAY THAT TO ME!" Omfg! I kept pushing for hours and hours. Finally I heard my baby cry "IS THAT MY BABY THAT CAME OUT OF MY WIFE'S VAGINA!" Dimitri screamed. I yelled at him to shut up. "IT CAME OUT OF HER VAGINA ! DO YOU BELIEVE THAT?" I groaned.

The doctor gave me my baby and I held her with so much love. They lead me towards a different room while I waited for Dimitri to finish his operation, apparently they couldn't knock him out so they had started operating while I was giving berth and he was awake. He should be out soon. Lissa and the rest of the gang came and met Harmony. The doctor had called them 's doctor came into my room and looked at me.

"Dimitri. . ." he paused and I started to get worried. "made it." I smiled and sighed with relief. "He might feel some pain for a while and the cancer could take some time to fade. But he's operation went well." I smiled and a couple of hours later they brought him in to my room, where he got to see his daughter and hold her for the first time.

* * *

><p>tell me what you think<p> 


End file.
